1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuse boxes and fuse box busbars.
2. Background Art
The electrical system in an automobile includes one or more fuse boxes. In general, a fuse box for a plurality of fuses includes an electrically non-conductive housing for receiving the plurality of fuses. An electrically conductive busbar is disposed in the housing. Each fuse has a first end electrically connected to the busbar, and a second end electrically connected to an electrically isolating binding post.
One existing busbar assembly includes fixed terminals fastened to the busbar. Other existing applications include busbars made by stamping and bending.
Further background information may be found in U.S. Pub. Nos. 2002/0086564 and 2002/0086563. Further background information may also be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,534, 7,198,524, 6,488,540, 6,132,238, 6,102,754, 4,599,679, 5,764,487, and 4,721,862.